koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takatora Tōdō
Takatora Tōdō is a daimyo who has served eight different lords during his career. He chose to side with Ieyasu at Sekigahara and later became famous for overseeing the construction of Japan's castles. After his death, he has been praised as one of Ieyasu's loyal retainers of giant proportions. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic non-playable character since its starting title. According to the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll, fans consider him as the third most favorite character. The first character popularity poll for Sengoku Musou Shoot has him at eighth place. This counterpart also has an image song called Koumyou ga Michi, is a singer for the quartet Ikki Tousen, and has a duet with Yoshitsugu called Bunsuirei. His height in Saihai no Yukue is 183 cm (6') and he is 29 years old. He practices land surveying as a hobby and likes to eat mochi. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Takatora was originally a run-down wanderer who had no hopes for himself. When Nagamasa found him, he was fed and clothed and welcomed as an equal. Feeling indebted to his generous savior, Takatora swore a deep oath of loyalty to the Azai and swore to sacrifice everything for his masters. Nagamasa and Oichi appreciate his enthusiasm but gently instructs him to always focus on living. He treasures the sword Nagamasa gave him and the long handkerchief Oichi made for him, keeping them on his person at all times to remember his devotion to them. To repay them, he fights for the Azai at Kanegasaki, Noda-Fukushima, and Tonesaka. He tries yet ultimately fails to save Nagamasa from death. Takatora is encouraged by his memories to survive the age, making do by serving Hidenaga Hashiba and several other lords. He fights at Tedorigawa and Kōzuki Castle during his transition phases. With each lord, he extends the same loyalty he felt for Nagamasa in the hopes of finding a worthy master to serve; either his lord's distaste for his varied record or death by illness prematurely terminates their contracts. His career decisions are partly driven by a grudge against Nobunaga and Hideyoshi whom he deems to have betrayed Nagamasa's core values. His presumptions eventually leads to his allegiance to Ieyasu at Komaki-Nagakute and Shikoku. During his testing phases to the Tokugawa, Takatora is impressed by Ieyasu's acceptance for him and his benign treatment of his followers. Feeling that he has at last found the lord he sought, he swears complete fealty to him. Takatora gladly aids Ieyasu for the rest of the wars and survives to enjoy the era of peaceful unification. Samurai Warriors 4 reprises his origins and starting servitude to Nagamasa. He helps his lord's charge at Kannonji Castle, Kanegasaki, Noda-Fukushima, and Anegawa. Takatora knows Nagamasa means well, but he can't stop himself from sharing his skepticism with his friend, Yoshitsugu. They share similar sentiments regarding Nagamasa's character and decide to watch over their lord's end together. When their predictions of Nagamasa's death at Odani Castle come true, Takatora learns from his lord's death to value the wishes of the deceased. He therefore seeks to keep surviving the wars as his last pledge of loyalty to his lord. Since he loathes the Oda, Takatora is set on wandering again. He bids a fond farewell to Yoshitsugu, hoping that they will someday reunite on good terms. He eventually learns of Ieyasu and agrees to serve under him after learning his ambitions. Once tensions rise between between his lord and Hideyoshi at Komaki-Nagakute, Takatora sends Yoshitsugu an invite to desert the Toyotomis and join him. For better or worse, his letter unknowingly causes trouble for his friend before the battle commences. Since he doesn't condone the Toyotomi's method of taking by force and can foresee their fall without Hideyoshi, Takatora continues to warn his friend to leave them before it is too late. He is happy when duty leads to his return to Yoshitsugu's side at Shikoku and Kyushu but worries that his friend will not change his mind. He only leaves the Tokugawa forces once to help with the Toyotomi subjugation of Ōshū, mainly to repay his debt to Hideyoshi for looking after Oichi and Yoshitsugu. Despite his repeated warnings and pleas, Takatora's invites falls on deaf ears. The friends face one another as enemies at Sekigahara. He is unable to convince Yoshitsugu to survive, reluctantly acting as his friend's second for his honorable suicide during the defeated Western army's panic. As he makes a nameless grave for him, Takatora is encouraged by an innocuous Naotora to stay true to his ideals. When he later hears Kanetsugu's lamentations regarding his own dead friend, Takatora berates him to respect the dead by living in the present. They work together during the siege of Osaka Castle, helping to create the future their friends wanted. His 4-II centric narrative shortens his time spent with the Azai to Odani Castle. Shortly after he parts ways with Yoshitsugu, Takatora swears into Nobuzumi's service and reunites with Oichi at Nagashino. Nobuzumi is disappointed with Takatora and harshly belittles his lackluster performance. Oichi happens to oversee the encounter and immediately seeks to recommend him to Hidenaga. He protests the trouble it will cause his lord yet decides to trust her wisdom on the matter. When his duty leads to him joining the siege at Shizugatake, Takatora can't conceal his overwhelming sentiments for Oichi. He runs into the burning castle to save her and is pained to see he is too late. Katsuie passes on her last words for him: to live his life with pride. Following her wishes, he continues his service to Hidenaga at Kyushu. Takatora predicts Hideyoshi's death will lead to more wars and longs to serve someone who will create unification that will last. Hidenaga would be worthy but he has fallen gravely ill. Takatora remembers Ieyasu from Nagashino and reflects that the lord's sentiments then have not changed. Resolving to realize the world of peace, he faces Yoshitsugu at Sekigahara. Takatora makes a grave for his departed friend and swears to fulfill his goal for their sakes. Takatora stars in the second downloadable scenario. After the land's unification, Hidetada claims that Nobuyuki is harboring a treasured short sword (wakizashi) with a treasonous letter within it. Though skeptical, he works together with Hanzō to investigate. The rumor turns out to be true; the short sword is an irreplaceable family heirloom given to Nobuyuki by Ieyasu and the letter has Mitsunari's handwriting on it. Respecting Nobuyuki's wishes to remember the fallen, Takatora decides to strike the incident from the record. Kessen Tōdō is a zealous general for the Eastern Army in Kessen. He mainly leads a standard unit who specializes in commanding riflemen and archers. He's one of the few units who can bombard the enemy with cannons. He assists Ieyasu's campaign versus Yukimura at Seta and is commended by his lord if they win the battle. If the Eastern Army suffers defeat at Seta, Todo will be reported to have been killed. Should the Toyotomi suffer a continuous string of losses, he will gain sympathy for them at Osaka Castle. If the Western Army asks him to defect and performs well in battle, Todo will betray Ieyasu. He can be recruited into Nobunaga's army in Kessen III if his army is found and defeated during the siege of Odani Castle. Nobunaga's Ambition His crowning traits in the series are his high intelligence and political stats. His other stats for war are above-average and he is at his best with controlling constructs (foot soldiers and riflemen in older titles). Midway through the series, his morality stat dropped and has stayed as 1 point. Since his services are hard to procure in recent titles, he has been somewhat criticized as a joke character who is sure to betray or leave the player's services if he is left neglected. Takatora's persona in the online adaptation is a level 60 dagger wielding onmyouji who casts several magic spells as a boss character. He is confident in his abilities and believes he is a jack-of-all-trades with castles. During the Sekigahara campaign in the Dokuganryu no Yabou arc, he continues to serve as a retainer for Ieyasu. He uses paralyzing spells and other damaging attacks to wound the player's party. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Tōdō is a sly and cunning young man. His mellow and cynical words masks his rather dangerous killing intent. He's in charge of Ieyasu's ninja unit and specializes in surprise attacks and various espionage projects. While he doesn't personally partake in the chase around Kyoto, Sakon recognizes his ninja as Mitsunari retreats through the city streets. He first appears in Sekigahara to attack the south-western front, planning to circle around Mitsunari's main camp in a pincer. Yoshitsugu, who guards the location, swiftly deals with Tōdō's advance. Weary yet impressed with Yoshitsugu's skill, he discretely gathers a massive army just for dealing with the Western general. Beaten again in their second encounter, he has his army surround Yoshitsugu and ends the "dangerous threat" against him. Though aware of Hatsu's feelings for Mitsunari, he does nothing to stop her treasonous actions yet demands her obedience. He seems to regret her last violent encounter with his ninja, vaguely implying that he cares for her. By the end of the game, Tōdō becomes unexpectedly fascinated by the Western commander after his final defeat on the field. When a frantic Lady Yodo calls for her ninja to kill Mitsunari, Tōdō commands his ninja to stop them. He's somewhat baffled by his heroic deed. Character Information Development The producer of the Samurai Warriors series wanted to answer fans' requests for new characters while appealing to the team's desire to include characters who could fit the multiple scenario options in the main story mode. He comments that these characters feel as though they would not normally fit in a typical Samurai Warriors title. In Takatora's case, he serves as the yin to their Yukimura. He contrasts Yukimura –who historically served one lord– with his flip-flopping loyalties so they chose to reflect this visually with his design and attacks in the game. Koinuma says he is like the "dark hero" of the title. Personality For his playable Warriors counterpart, Takatora is a man whose chilly appearance belies the warm heart within him. He is faithfully and enthusiastically loyal to his many masters. He swears absolute fealty to Nagamasa, even if their time together is bitterly cut short. Chronicle Mode reveals his soft spot for manju and the lengths he would go to hide it. Character Symbolism His Samurai Warriors counterpart is symbolized by the kanji symbols for "frost" (凍) and "nefarious" (兇). Takatora's three standard weapons gain their namesakes from a treasured sword, Ookanemitsu. It was believed to have been crafted during the Nanbokucho period by the same techniques which forged Bizen Osafune Nagamitsu. Ookanemitsu is thought to have been forged by Kagemitsu's successor, the third inheritor of the Bizen Osafune techniques; it was either his first or second sword to have been created. The particular marks along the sword's hilt suggests that it was once a long sword but was shortened years after its creation. According to Famous Kyōhō Stories, Hideyoshi presented the sword as a present for Takatora. It later became a treasured sword for the Tokugawa family when he switched allegiances. It can be viewed today at the Sano Art Museum. In the game, it is attributed to three concepts in Confucianism: Benevolence (Normal), Bravery (Power), and Intelligence (Speed). His first unique sword is named after Tsukuyomi, who is commonly known as a moon god in Japanese mythology. His second unique sword names a Ming Dynasty deity in Taoism, Baoshen, or literally known as "Hail God". The immortal met the legendary Zhang Daoling in a human disguise and offered a boat ride for the celestial master's trip to Mount Lungfu. To test the celestial master's integrity, Baoshen warned Zhang Daoling that a fierce storm blocked the way ahead and suggested for his passenger to turn back. Pleased by Zhang Daoling's dedication for his errand for it meant loyalty to the emperor, Baoshen morphed into his true shape and cleared the hail from the traveler's path. Both weapons additionally name cold temperatures or freezing condensation. The weapons' name are meant to deliberately contrast Yukimura's weapons. Takatora's heirloom is an object which he liked, apparently since its length (sanjaku: about 91 cm or three feet) was perfect for several vital cleaning and tying functions. He stressed its importance to his descendants in Takayamakou Ikun Nii-Hyakkujo in three different episodes. Voice Actors *Masaya Matsukaze - Samurai Warriors series (Japanese) *Brian Dobson - Kessen (English) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Ryutarou Akimoto - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou Quotes *"Third place!? I can't believe someone would vote for a deadbeat samurai like me who abandons his stature. It's like the joy of finding a master worth serving. To everyone who voted for me, I will never forget this debt!" *"I am truly sorry, Lord Tokugawa. But this is the ugly nature of war! So now, I shall abandon the east and spill blood for the west!!" ::~~Defecting; Kessen *"Took longer than I expected. Well, I'll let it pass. My goal has been achieved. Farewell, Yoshitsugu Ōtani. It turned out to be quite enjoyable. Should fate allow it, I look forward to our next battle." :"Hmph... You're a sly man, Takatora Tōdō. I anticipate our rematch as well... If I still live by then." ::~~Tōdō and Yoshitsugu; Saihai no Yukue *"Yo, it's Tōdō Takadora again! D'ya know December 25 is Christmas? They say it's a day where a lot of people like to spend time with that special someone in their lives. Sucks to be me though. That jerk Otanii Yoshitsugu says he's got something to tell me on that day or whatever. Sorry to barge in on ya like this all the time. But I like being with you! We've got until Christmas, yeah? Let's make the best of it!" ::~~Tōdō Takadora; Nobunyaga no Yabou Gameplay Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Ground Moveset :X': Charges back before unleashing a wide diagonal slash. :'Y, X': Does a quick upward slice. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Charges forward while extending weapon's hilt. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Sends out a blue wave of ice. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Causes ice pillar to rise from the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Stabs several time. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Sends several ice shards forward. Switched to C9 in Samurai Warriors 4. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Creates an ice wave. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Slashes multiple times before creating a towering ice pillar. Switched to C7 in ''Samurai Warriors 4. :'''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Does a series of diagonal and horizontal slashes before ending the combo with a spinning attack. :'A (Musou): Does several straight thrusts followed by blue waves of ice. :A''' (True Musou): Similar to Musou attack but with an additional array of fire-elemental slashes followed by a spinning motion in the end. :'''A (Ultimate Musou): Leaps into the air and jabs downward to release giant ice crystals before drilling the ground to produce more shattering glaciers. :B''', '''Y: Swings upright while in mid-air. :B''', '''X: Dives unto the ground with weapon at hand. :Dashing Y': Draws sword from behind to perform a cross slash. :'Deadlock Attack: Jabs thrice before leaping back for a more severe thrust. :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill: Powers up weapon by doing a quick pose. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Keeps relatively same moveset as the previous entry with the following changes. : : : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :'Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Takatora Tōdō/Weapons Sengoku Musou 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Sekigahara (Story of a New Star/Loyalty) Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Toukiden Souls